


First Sight

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: Isak tries not to fall in love at first sight as Even tries to. Set during 3x01.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to this fandom and haven’t posted fanfic in years, but I couldn’t resist with Evak. Originally posted on my tumblr: brionbroadway.

Isak knows that love at first sight isn’t a thing.

If it was, Noora and William wouldn’t be having the problems Noora pretends they’re not having. Eskild would be with the guy he sat next to yesterday on the bus. Magnus would be a polygamist, completely and sincerely devoted to at least a hundred girls.

And Isak, he would talk to the tall boy with too much gel in his hair, kiss that boy, kiss him again, and finally, fucking finally, be happy. But, it’s not a thing.

So, Isak looks down when the boy looks back.

—

Even is in love with everything at first sight.

Boys, girls. Ideas, religions, philosophies. Pizza.

It fades. It did for Islam. It’s fading now for Sonja. Some days, he doesn’t even like pizza. Some days, all he can do is sleep.

But fuck, he wishes the blond boy didn’t look away. He wanted to try falling in love with him, too.

—

Isak really doesn’t think he’s gay anymore.

He’s figured out why he was—is, if he’s honest—attracted to Jonas. Jonas was stability. The only person who was there when his life shattered around him. Anyone would fall in love with someone like that, boy or girl.

And that feeling he gets when he sees the boy at the kosegrouppa meeting, that’s just surprise. Not attraction. Definitely not love.

—

Even is so falling in love with this boy.

He catches him looking again. He looks away, again.

Enough of that shit. Even’s going to make him stare.

—

Love exercises. Seriously, love exercises?

But really, of course Vilde believes that love exercises work. That people can love each other that easily. That’s exactly the kind of shit that gets Vilde through the day.

Isak knows better, so he leaves. He paces. He loves the wall because the wall can’t love him back. The wall can’t leave him, and it won’t, because it’s a wall. The fucking pillar of stability.

He’s pissed that Jonas and the guys blew him off, but especially Jonas. He’s pissed that his mom went crazy instead of being a mom. He’s pissed that his dad left. He’s pissed that the people who love him actually don’t.

Isak wants to get stoned. He settles for locking himself in a stall and shooting things on his phone instead.

When he leaves, he sees that boy again. The feeling can’t be surprise. This is becoming routine.

No, this is something else.

—

He looks at Even through the mirror, but looks away when Even looks back.

When Even feels him look again, he employs plan Make This Boy Stare. Working title.

There are more tissues left than Even anticipated. He plays it as cool as a boy taking every tissue from the dispenser can possibly play it.

It works, anyway. He’s staring.

—

Isak just looked at him for too long.

Long enough to notice his hands, the quirk of his eyebrows, the joint behind his ear. Hear his voice. It’s not that he’s falling in love at first sight, because that’s not a thing. (Also, because he’s probably—or, maybe—not gay.) It’s just that he looked at him for too long, and now he’s curious. Like he’s studying a painting or something.

It’s not love. It’s just an invitation to follow the boy outside.

To look at him some more.


End file.
